


Call It A Night

by donniedont



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont
Summary: Dedue finds Dimitri after a long day.  Lucky for him, Dimitri wants to do one last thing before they go to bed.  Featuring trans man interpretations of Dedue and Dimitri.  A gift for the Fire Emblem Three Houses Gift Exchange!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63
Collections: FE3H Holiday Gift Exchange





	Call It A Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hibifuwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibifuwa/gifts).



> Happy holidays! This is a gift for hibifuwa! I know that you wanted something dimidue and romantic. I hope this fulfills both those aspects! 
> 
> Also, this fic features trans man interpretations of both Dedue and Dimitri. I am transmasc, but I am by no means a monolith of experience, especially with regards toward terminology, etc.

Dedue was uncertain as to when an ease developed in his relationship with Dimitri, but it was finally there. He wondered if it was the change in his station from a vassal to an advisor, his placement at Dimitri’s blind side during all public appearances, or the plan he contributed to for true reparations to begin for Duscur. Even with these grand developments in his life, he also acknowledged that perhaps one of the largest factors was that there was a stillness to their lives that allowed them to begin healing the wounds across their hearts. 

Whatever combination of events it was, the challenges were becoming easier for Dedue to handle. At the moment, he was padding through the halls of the castle by candlelight. He was attempting to locate Dimitri, a situation that used to make his heart pound and his skin feel tight as he fretted over the state of his partner. Instead he was calm, checking the usual meeting rooms, windowsills, and empty corridors that Dimitri tended to hole up in late at night. When Dedue couldn’t locate him in any of these places, he watched the flame flickering from his candle, taking a deep breath.

“The throne room,” he murmured to himself, reminding himself to not run when he approached its grand double doors. He slowly opened one of them open, locating Dimitri sitting at one of the lower risers leading up to the throne itself. He appeared lost in thought, surrounded by loose papers, a quill and inkwell, and a lantern burning low. 

Dimitri’s head shot up, his eye wide. “Oh… Dedue,” he said, his voice soft. He tilted his head and asked, “Is it  _ that _ late?”

Dedue walked toward him, placing the candlestick down before he nodded his head. “I’m afraid so, Dimitri,” he told him.

Dimitri smiled sheepishly, raising his arms over his head and stretching before he slid up. He closed the gap between himself and Dedue, bringing his arms around Dedue’s neck. “Well, thank you for retrieving me, my love,” he said. He leaned forward and Dedue noticed a smudge of ink that ran along his cheekbone. 

Dedue furrowed his brow, unable to prevent a tutting sound that seemed to carry an eerie resemblance to the one his mother gave him when he was young. “Hold still,” he instructed, trying to ignore the faded memory as he licked the tip of his thumb and wiped the ink away. Dimitri squawked indignantly, but made no effort to stop him. 

“You’re like a mother cat,” Dimitri grumbled, bringing his arm down to wipe at the spot. “I suppose I’ll grab my things.” He let go of Dedue and returned to the riser, piling up the papers and placing them in one arm, grabbing the lantern with the other. He affectionately bumped into Dedue’s shoulder before he made his way toward the door. Dedue followed close behind, picking up his candle holder and making sure the door was shut before he caught up to Dimitri.

“Did Ashe tell you about the kittens we found in the gardens?” Dedue asked.

“He didn’t,” Dimitri said. “Please, tell me more.”

Dedue brought his hand under his chin before he said, “We were able to locate three of them. They appear to be the large, blue type we’ve seen around the castle. Their mother was protective, but we could get a decent look at them. Their eyes are open, but their ears aren’t.”

Dimitri sighed. “I swear that Ashe and Felix are going to be responsible for this place to become overrun with strays. It will look like the monastery in no time.” He shook his head and smiled.

“I can speak to them if you would like,” Dedue suggested.

“Oh, no… no. I doubt either of them would listen to you. Or me, for that matter.” He watched Dedue for a long moment, the two of them slowing down their pace until Dedue stopped in front of the hall that led to their bed chambers. 

“Is everything—” Dedue started, cut off by Dimitri leaning in and kissing him. Dedue closed his eyes, leaning in to kiss back until Dimitri pulled back with an exaggerated smacking noise. 

Dedue opened his eyes, greeted to the sight of Dimitri’s eye focused on him and his lips formed into an impish grin. 

“Are you…” Dedue started, feeling his cheeks warm up. He cleared his throat and tried to catch himself anytime he attempted to break eye contact. He felt a warmth surge between his legs and he brought his legs closer together, knowing that he could be reading the situation incorrectly.

Dimitri laughed nervously, covering his mouth with his papers when the sound rang out. “I would like to,” he said, his mouth still covered, “But only if you want to.”

Dedue nodded. “Oh. Well, I would like to, as well.” 

“Excellent,” Dimitri said, “Shall we?” He started to walk briskly toward their bed chambers. Dedue couldn’t resist smirking as he followed behind. Neither of them were particularly elegant when discussing anything relating to intimacy, particularly when they were not in the shelter of their private quarters. He assumed it was a source of embarrassment for their friends, but it worked for them. Dimitri opened up each door with a flourish, tossing his papers on the closest table surface and kicking off his boots. Dedue removed his own boots, calmly following Dimitri through each room until they reached their bed. 

Once they did, Dimitri turned to him again. He calmly placed his lantern on the nightstand before he walked toward Dedue and blew his candle out. Dedue felt his stomach flip when he felt Dimitri’s breath against his skin, willingly giving up the holder for Dimitri to place next to the lantern. Dimitri began to push his long blond hair toward one shoulder, exposing his neck. He looked up at Dedue, his eye still full of want, but his body curling in on itself in a way that could come off coy to an untrained eye, but Dedue knew was not the case. 

Dimitri was nervous. It was incredibly endearing to him. Starting was the most difficult part for the two of them and it usually led to them standing bashfully until they truly began moving together, their nerves melting away with every action.

Dedue joined him, bringing his face close to Dimitri’s as Dimitri pushed himself forward, kissing with his mouth open and inviting. Dedue followed his pace, placing his hands on Dimitri’s waist and pulling him close. Dimitri’s kisses were hungry, his fingers digging into Dedue’s back as they continued, tilting their heads to find different ways to cover each other’s lips.

Dimitri brought one hand forward, reaching for Dedue’s neck. He gripped tightly before running his hand down his neck and stopping at his collarbone. Dimitri broke the kiss and asked, “How are you feeling about your chest tonight?”

Dedue forced himself to look up at the ceiling, forcing himself to not be distracted by Dimitri’s hands and open mouth. “I would like to keep it covered, but I don’t mind you touching it over the fabric.”

“Then let’s get this binding off,” Dimitri said. He carefully gripped at the collar of Dedue’s shirt, unbuttoning each individual button carefully before helping Dedue out of the shirt. He hung the shirt off the arm of a nearby chair and Dedue dropped his arms, unable to prevent himself from repositioning the shirt in a way that would prevent it from wrinkling. He stayed by the chair, facing away from Dimitri as he undid his binding. He heard Dimitri walking into Dedue’s closet, passing a soft sleeveless shirt to him as soon as Dedue removed the vest and placed it on the chair before he pulled the shirt over his head. He turned around and was greeted to Dimitri, who was waiting patiently. 

Dimitri pressed his body against Dedue as soon as he could, leaning in to resume kissing Dedue. Dedue lifted his hands, ready to place them on Dimitri until he realized he wasn’t certain where he should himself. He broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Dimitri’s as he asked, “What about you?”

“”I am yours to touch,” Dimitri replied, his voice quiet and husky. Dedue kissed him, carefully removing Dimitri’s jacket and trying to provide a similar level of grace with removing Dimitri’s other layers, though he was working against the increasingly impassioned exchange between the two of them. He was successfully able to get Dimitri out of his tunic and binding before Dimitri tipped him into the bed. Dedue guided Dimitri on top of him, taking in the sight of his partner above him. He watched Dimitri’s chest rise and fall, his hair obscuring most of his face except for his pink, swollen lips. 

Dedue declared that even with the hardships of ruling, the past two years had been kind to Dimitri. The scars from years of conflict within himself and toward others remained, but he was no longer the spindly terror that Dedue was reunited with after his five year long search. There was a softness that fell on his chest and hips that Dedue attempted to provide patient attention to whenever he had the chance.

So Dedue did, placing his hands on Dimitri’s hips. He pressed his thumbs against his sides as Dimitri leaned forward, laying kisses along his lips and jaw as one of his hands was placed at the base of his neck and the other one dragged along his collarbone, stopping short at his chest. “May I?” Dimitri asked. 

Dedue nodded, continuing to kiss him as he wondered how he ended up with someone who tried so desperately to be courteous when he was enjoying himself. 

Dimitri took his thumb and glided it experimentally over Dedue’s nipple. Dedue flinched, gasping softly as Dimitri continued to move his thumb in circular motions. 

“I must tell you my intentions,” Dimitri admitted, his voice low. He stroked him one last time before he said, “I wish to only pleasure you tonight.”

“Is that so?” Dedue asked, attempting to prop himself up.

Dimitri nodded. “It’s not that I do not love your attention. But I feel as though it’s been too long since I’ve focused on you.”

Dedue attempted to recall the last time he did. Admittedly, their intimacy was frequent enough that it was difficult to truly recall individual moments outside of notable events like various pieces of furniture broken by Dimitri’s own hand or the time they were so caught up in each other they rolled off the bed. Regardless, the sentiment made his chest ache pleasantly. Dimitri’s memory was better than it used to be, but simple details lost their way for him sometimes. To be able to keep track of such a thing made Dedue feel cared toward even more than Dimitri’s effusive declarations.

“I haven’t felt ignored,” Dedue said, “Assuming that’s what you were worried about.”

“I appreciate the reassurance,” Dimitri replied, “Regardless, I want to. It brings me joy to be able to provide you with such a release.”

Dedue’s warmed cheeks were beginning to burn, the feeling fanning out toward his neck and ears. He caught himself before he tried to hide his face in a pillow like he tended to when Dimitri made such declarations. “It brings you joy,” Dedue repeated. 

“Yes,” Dimitri replied. He nodded his head vigorously.

Dedue wordlessly reached over to untie Dimitri’s eye patch. He placed it on the night stand at a safe distance from the lantern. Dimitri wedged his knee between Dedue’s legs and placed his mouth over Dedue’s. Dedue greeted long, languid kisses as he grinded down against Dimitri’s knee and reached for the laces of Dimitri’s pants. 

Dimitri broke the kiss and huffed. “Oh... wait…” he started.

“I want to see you,” Dedue said. He placed a kiss against the corner of Dimitri’s mouth before Dimitri eased up, allowing Dedue to undo the ties and slowly ease his pants off. He nearly slammed himself against Dimitri’s knee when it returned between his legs. Dedue reached out toward Dimitri’s chest, cupping his breasts and squeezing gently as he rocked against Dimitri. Dimitri’s nose scrunched up, biting his lip as Dedue pinched one of his nipples and listened to Dimitri gasp. Dedue smiled fondly, enjoying the sight until he found himself growing uncomfortable by the friction of his pants fabric between his legs. He stopped moving against Dimitri’s leg and Dimitri snapped out of his trance. He brought his hands to the laces of Dedue’s own pants, his hands shaky as he attempted to undo them. Dedue let go of one of his breasts and Dimitri shook his head, saying, “I’m  _ determined _ .” Dedue smiled gently at him, rolling his nipple between his fingers and watching him squirm as he undid his pants and hooked his thumbs into the hem before he pulled them down. Dedue let go of him, lifting his hips and helping him get his pants off easier.

Dimitri took a deep breath, turning away to place Dedue’s pants on the floor. Dedue knew he wouldn’t fold them correctly, but he didn’t care, content to take in the sight of Dimitri’s ass as he bent over. He turned back to face Dedue, staring at Dedue with his pupil blown out with lust. He slid between Dedue’s legs, planting a kiss against his calf as he wrapped his hands around his thighs. “Dedue, did you know that I adore your legs?” Dimitri asked before he placed his mouth on his thigh and left a rough kiss against it.

Dedue felt his stomach flip. He opened his legs wider, enjoying the cool air against him. He was getting better at not questioning, even enjoying, Dimitri’s words of reverence during moments like this. It was part of the journey he was on concerning his enjoyment of wanting to be the one pleasured. It was something he still couldn’t quite say out loud, but must have given enough signs for Dimitri to want to help him with. Dimitri continued to leave kisses along his thigh, his teeth grazing his sensitive skin. Each motion left Dedue’s body nearly shaking in anticipation of Dimitri’s next move, arousal pooling deep within him and vibrating just under his skin. 

Dimitri’s kisses became sloppy leaving loud smacking and sucking noises against Dedue’s skin. Dedue opened his mouth, taking shallow breaths as he found himself growing desperate for Dimitri’s mouth to be against his clit, which was nearly aching with arousal.

“Dimitri,  _ please _ ,” he begged.

Dimitri pulled away from his leg, his eyebrows furrowing for a moment before he exclaimed, “ _ Oh _ !” and pulled Dedue’s legs wider apart. He opened his mouth, his tongue visible before he ran it between Dedue’s folds, starting toward the back as he brushed his tongue against his entrance and slowed down the slightest bit at his clit.

“ _ Dimitri _ ,” Dedue hissed. Dimitri’s slow pace was usually appreciated, but the anticipation was becoming too overwhelming. Dedue reached out and gently grabbed Dimitri’s head before shoving it against him. It was enough of a nudge for Dimitri, who tightened his grip around his thighs and licked his clit again with much more force behind it. He closed his eyes and buried himself against Dedue, bobbing his head while licking and sucking on Dedue’s clit. Dedue rolled his hips with Dimitri’s motion, focused on watching Dimitri desperately taste him until pleasure coursed through Dedue so much that his back arched nearly against his will. He tilted his head back and moaned, bringing his arms over his head and bringing a pillow to his mouth to muffle it.

He felt Dimitri’s mouth pull away from him and Dedue groaned out of frustration.

“Please don’t hide your face,” Dimitri said, his face slick from his chin to his nose. “I want to see you…” 

Dedue took a shaky breath before he put the pillow back. Dimitri reached out with one of his hands and Dedue grabbed it, their fingers lacing together.

“Thank you,” Dimitri whispered before he resumed licking Dedue, working at his clit as his other hand let go of Dedue’s thigh. “Inside?” he asked, barely getting the word out before he was lapping at him again.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Dedue hissed, the rhythm of his hips getting sloppy as he moved. He grabbed Dimitri’s free hand and took his fingers into his mouth. Dimitri gasped against him and Dedue resumed running his tongue along each digit, slipping them out of his mouth with a pop. Dimitri brought his fingers toward Dedue’s entrance, easing a finger in before he lifted his face off of Dedue’s clit and smiled. “You’re truly enjoying yourself,” Dimitri noted. There was a sense of wonder in his voice that made it obvious that this was not part of any act.

“What gave it away?” Dedue asked. 

“Oh,” Dimitri said, “Well, you’re very… wet.” He slid the finger inside with ease and Dedue realized that it wasn’t the level of resistance that typically happened when either of them attempted fingering him in the past. 

“Well, that’s good,” Dedue replied. Dimitri began to find a rhythm and Dedue opened his mouth, a sigh tumbling out of him. Dimitri grinned before he resumed using his mouth, his tongue running fast and hard against his clit as he added a second finger inside him. Dedue followed along, his arousal building to a point that his legs were beginning to shake as he rutted helplessly against Dimitri’s face. He began to pant, Dimitri taking his mouth off of him and letting go of Dedue’s hand to begin forming circles against his clit, experimentally pressing down, making Dedue buck. Dedue sat up, overwhelmed by the pleasure that was on the verge of surging through him that he grabbed at Dimitri, pulling him close as mouthed at Dimitri’s shoulder. Dimitri quickened his pace and Dedue finally came undone, biting at Dimitri as his body clenched around Dimitri’s fingers. He continued to ride his fingers until he was oversensitive, only realizing when he stopped biting at Dimitri that he was moaning through it.

Dimitri stopped touching him, carefully removing his fingers before he curled up next to Dedue and kissed his temple in repeated, small motions. He sat up, placing his hand over where Dedue bit him. “Did you leave a mark?” he asked. 

Dedue checked his shoulder, noting a red mark that was framed by deep impressions of teeth. “Oh. I might have,” Dedue confessed.

Dimitri sighed, already wrapping his arms around Dedue and placing his head against his chest. “I should be able to keep it covered.” He rested his chin on the top of Dedue’s head. “Do  _ not _ apologize. I enjoyed it.”

Dedue raised his eyebrows before he slowly nodded. Dimitri had a point. There was no reason to be ashamed about marking someone in a fit of passion if they found it to be appealing. “Then I will not,” Dedue replied. He yawned, finding his mind foggy with exhaustion. He could only assume how late it was at this point. He shook his head, lightly tapping the side of his face.

“Rest, my love,” Dimitri instructed. He slipped his hand under Dedue’s shirt to press circular patterns into his back. “I will clean up in a bit.”

Dedue brought his hand down, placing it under his cheek. His eyelids felt heavy and he was unable to keep them open for longer than a few seconds. “Oh,” he said, “I… I will rest, then.”

“You're entirely relaxed, aren't you?” Dimitri asked, kissing the top of his head. “I must make sure to pleasure you like this as often as I can.”

Dedue nodded his head, pressing tighter against Dimitri. He couldn’t deny that he liked the sound of that, even if he was too tired to say so.


End file.
